


Every Mile a Memory

by bobasheebaby



Category: Choices the Royal Romance, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Someone gets left behind both both his loves.I blame Dierks Bentley and his song for this.





	Every Mile a Memory

_Every mile, a memory; every song, another scene_  
_From some old movie going back in time, you and me_  
_Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound_  
_Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams_  
_Every mile, a memory_  
_Funny how no matter where I run_  
_'Round every bend I only see_  
_Just how far I haven't come_  
_Every mile, a memory; every song, another scene_  
_From some old movie going back in time,_  
_Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound_  
_Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams_  
_Every mile, a memory_  
_Every mile, a memory_  
_Every mile, a memory_

The palace had become suffocating, everywhere he looked he could see her. Memories of their time together everywhere he looked. She led him on, made him think he had a chance at happiness with her. Every stolen moment quickly turned into nothing more than a lie. He believed every word she said, every promise, every lie. Believed he was worthy of her, of happiness, worthy of love. How could he have been so stupid to believe her? He wasn’t worthy of love, of her. He’d never have love, not with her, not with anyone.  
Seeing her with him only made things worse, two lovers lost—completely oblivious to the pain he felt. Neither one seeing the broken man he had become at their hands. Both their promises turning into nothing more than lies. His heart felt like it was twisted into an ugly knot and missing all at once. The loss of them both—to each other only making the heartache multiply.  
It felt like he couldn’t breathe, he thought he might suffocate from the pain alone. He needed to move past her, past him, past them—he couldn’t, not when they were everywhere he turned. His pain only increasing each day that past. Watching them happy and free felt like a knife to the chest, hurt more than any pain he ever felt before.  
He couldn’t help but wish it had been him she chose instead. He was selfish, he wanted her, wanted to be the one loved and envied. She had filled him with such hope, made him think she felt the same way about him as he did her. She made him think he had a chance. She gave him hope—hope of a life, a family a future with her, something he could never have with him.  
He never could escape the pain he felt, it followed him. It was with him when he closed his eyes, the memories playing unwanted in his mind. His dreams twisting them, turning them into what they could have been. She plagued his every thought, he wished he could just cut her from him as easily as she did with him. He wanted to forget every moment he ever spent with her, but he couldn’t. If only he could shut his feelings off, make the pain just go away.  
The pain only followed him, only increasing every day they moved closer to their happy ending. Oh how he wished it was him instead, if only in some other universe it could be him. To be with her planning their wedding instead of helping them plan theirs. Their smiles and laughs only increasing his pain ten fold.  
He had found and lost love twice, lost them to each other. Thoughts and questions started to plague him. Why wasn’t he enough? Why couldn’t he ever be the one that was chosen? Was he just unworthy of love? Doubt filling the hole they both left in his chest.  
Their happy words echoing in his head—his hopes and dreams crushed in an instant. Their promises made to each other breaking him even more. He thought he was as broken as he could be, once again he was so very wrong.  
Somehow he found himself standing by his side as he pledged his love to her, the one they both loved. He felt his heart shatter for what felt like the millionth time. He stood slightly drunk trying desperately to block their words out. He couldn’t here the words that should have been said to him. He forced a smile as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Would he ever get over the king and his new queen, or would he be stuck loving them both till the end of time? He just had to learn to numb the pain, and live with every broken memory.

 

 


End file.
